


Missing

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Ranveig, Beta!Sendak, Breathplay, Light Masochism, M/M, Rough Sex, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: He knows what had been missing in …..whatever it once was.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I did NOT expect to get into a crackship this fast but alas here we are! Also when Ranveig calls Sendak little one he’s just referring to how he’s a young adult corporal who is a bit shorter and slimmer than him back then. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy has not been beta read!
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Sometimes when he’s alone, his thoughts wander to a time when he wasn’t a commander. It was a rare occurrence that he allowed himself to look back on the past. A time he was still intact and naive to how war worked, young adult just fresh off the recruitment list.

Slowly he pulls out some balmeran scotch, and places it on the table, alone in his quarters. The fleet ship passes a dying red sun that illuminates his room as he used his one arm to open the old bottle.

Sendak sighed heavily, pouring himself a drink before picking it up to sip.

With the witch currently away, the three generals occupied and no one else to deal with, it left only him and his thoughts to fill the silence. He could still feel a weight on his shoulders as he closed his eye with his new prosthetic off to the side.

_…why…am I thinking of this now?,_ he lowered his ears and takes a sip, _I haven’t seen him in over five thousand years, why am I thinking of this now?_

The burn in his throat makes his ears lower and grimace. Haaa…bitter and rough. 

_Just like him._

………………..

_He can still remember the last time he was fucked._

_What else would he call it? That’s what they did, was fuck. Not that he really minded that part but it had just..started to feel different. A lot different in fact as he comes to learn._

_The large hands ripped open his corporal armor, those calloused fingers caressing into the fur along his body. The smell of blood and sweat radiates off the Warlord and hangs in the air around them as Sendak obediently opens his legs and gives a moan before one of those large hands cover his mouth._

_It’s big enough to cover over his nose and lips, almost plugging them up as his slit gives an excited twitch and droplets of slick._

_“Shhhhh now….my walls aren’t sound proof, little one…” he hissed softly.  
_

_Sendak moaned into the hand shivering at the presence of the large alpha standing over him, feeling a rough thumb rub at his clit to make him wetter as the hand tightens it’s hold over his mouth and nose._

_“Ghhmmmgh!” He gasped. He jerked his hips up needily, staring at him with big needy yellow eyes as her arches his hips up.  
_

_The smirk Ranveig gave him made his heart skip a beat as he struggles for breath. The slight clenching of his throat causes an almost delirious light headednes that makes his slit clench at empty. His eyes roll back when he hears the soft sound of a zipper being pulled before feeling the familiar tip._

_He gasps when the hand pulls back._

_“Ungh…!”  
_

_There’s a soft pause for him when Ranveig leans over him. His breath is warm on his skin and for a moment he thinks…maybe…maybe just this once…_

_His small hope was foiled when instead the Warlord buries his face in his neck before his cock slips into the waiting crevice. Sendak choked at the sudden sting, his own smaller cock twitching and weeping with pre cum from the top. Ranveig gripped his smaller partner’s cock and stroked it._

_While not as big as an Alphas, Sendak’s size was still admirable. Maybe not as big as Ranveig’s but nothing to scoff at._

_The hand returns over his mouth when he opens it to cry out when the older Galra started to fuck him. The burn of his cock in his unprepped slit made his toys curl as he grips the edge of the bed. If it wasn’t for the slick it would have hurt more…._

_He feels a hand on the scruff of his neck as he tried to caress a hand up the other’s spine. He just….he wants to look at him._

_Just look at him. His face, his eyes, to see him enjoying this too instead of hiding his face away. But….as a corporal he had no right to ask that of his commander._

_Even if he wanted it so bad, it was secretly killing him inside._

_He grips his shoulders when his breathing is foiled again by the tight grip of his mouth and nose. On and off, on and off, causing his grip on the Warlord to waver as he feel the pace picking up._

_His teeth grit before his slit gives a harsh clench as his superior’s cock starts to become rougher, merciless…_

_A muffled scream left corporal Sendak’s mouth against Ranveig’s hand, when a rush of warm fluid fills him, stinging him in a way that sends him into orgasm….._

_….he couldn’t remember much in between then and when he woke up. But when he did wake up he was…alone._

_He stared at the usual empty space beside him, gripping the sheets slightly as his ears pin back._

_**I should be used to this by now….so why aren’t I?** _

_There’s a slight sting to his eyes as he tries to wipe them. He felt the emptiness that’s been growing slowly pang through him as he turns away from the empty spot._

_He’d hoped turning away from it might make the ache less painful._

_But he just felt cold and like he missed something…_

…………..

Something warm drips down his cheek and draws him out of the memory before he reached up and caught the teardrop fro, his now one remaining real eye. He stared at the teardrop, ears lowered and jaw tightened.

He pushed the scotch away before he stood up and went to sit by the window as far from the bed as he could. 

The sun was gone now and the only sight to great him was that of stars against pitch black space. He slowly looked down and slowly pulled his knees in.

_…Why didn’t he_ _love me?_

He closed his eye tight and tried to hold back the tears.

Even after all these millenia he still felt like something was taken…gone….

Missing. 

Even moreso than before.


End file.
